The Emerald Eye
by leigh.m5576
Summary: Clary is a street fighter. She lives for freedom and thrill, so when that is all ripped away from her and she is forced into the Royal Court, how will she survive? Clary struggles to come to terms with her new sheltered life, but still manages to find ways to be free, including falling in love. A mortal instruments fan fiction set in the 1800s. R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N-**

**Okay hey guys **

**This story is set sometime in the 1800s I think. **

**If some things are out of the time frame I'm really sorry! I'm not a historian kay? If there is anything major that I have screwed up on then please tell me! **

**I'm not going to be too particular on the place it is set (because I made it up so just trust that it's on the earth) and when it's happening. **

**Some things might be a little different to like, historically correct things so here's my advice- JUST ROLL WITH IT enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters- everything else is me xx**

Chapter 1

My opponent was disgusting.

As he circled me, I couldn't help but wonder how he must have become such a _vile_ man.

He was large, to say the least. A small bit of spit trickled down his chin and his eyes scanned my stance, greedy and cocky.

These were always the easiest opponents to beat.

The beast swung for a hit, aiming high on my face, his arm fuelled with brute force. Only a dirty player would go for that hit.

Without wasting a second I dodged the fist and neatly landed a kick just under his rib cage where I knew it would hurt the most. It wasn't as powerful as his although the sensitive area added effect.

The beast whipped around, eyes glaring, and the cocky attitude vanished as he realised I wasn't going down without a fight. I didn't blame the guy for thinking I would be easily beaten though. Not at all.

I was about 5 foot. Short and skinny with a mess of unruly red hair. And he was built like a tank. What my opponent had not taken into account was my speed or skill. I had been trained by the best.

The beast sent a raging fist to my cheek and I managed to block it, although the effort drained me. He was strong like stone. We circled each other and this time I saw a calculating look in his eyes, a look that told me he understood what type of fighter I was.

There was no hesitation when he struck. I was ready for the blow although the beast was just too strong. His fist whipped through my defences and struck my face. I darted out of the way, ducking under limbs, using my experience to sense where he way around me avoiding another hit.

I was done playing around. A rage pulled from under my skin and shook my body. No one hits my pretty face. The beast noticed. "What? Angry now little girl?" he taunted.

That did it. Before he could even comprehend what was happening to his fat ass, I had landed a kick to his ribs, ducked under his flailing arms and swept his kankles out from underneath him. He landed on the dusty stone floor with a thud.

I watched in satisfaction as he flopped onto his side, trying to recover from the fall. Stupid man. He should just give up now. Smirking at the pile of meat on the floor I scanned the arena. "Now, how should I finish him off!" I yelled. The audience roared, each person shouting vile ways to hurt the best lying under my feet.

It was exhilarating. I could feel adrenaline coursing through my blood. The thrill of the fight, especially when victorious, melting into my being.

Without another second, I rammed my elbow into his chest, where I know it would knock the breath out of him, and smacked his sweaty head into the stone, knocking him out cold.

The crowd went berserk. Hollers and cheers of drunken men filled the small tavern court yard where I had fought. Coins where showering around me and beer was spilled at my feet. People wanted to reward me for their entertainment and I let them.

It was how I survived in this cruel world.

The crowd parted where I walked through, and I was greeted with pats on the back and whistles of admiration. I enjoyed that, but it was when a man who had had a little too much to drink touched something he wasn't supposed too, that I got pissed. When hands travelled a little too far down, they would usually end up broken.

As I neared the edge of the tavern's people, something golden caught my eye.

It was just a flash but it was enough to intrigue me. This was not a place of wealth, and the rich did not venture around these parts so gold was a colour I saw very rarely.

I scanned the stuffy room, looking again, but was only met with eyes of men and bartenders. Giving up I retired to my room.

The Emerald Eye was famous for its fights. The tavern was popular among travellers who were looking for cheap entertainment to ease their violent minds. Although there were also the regulars who returned once a week just to witness me fight. Either way everyone ended up drunk and loud, hollering and shouting at pointless brawls.

My story is not a happy one. But in these times not many people's stories are.

My mother was a seamstress who worked in a shop selling gowns and hats to rich young women with nothing better to do that dress up like dolls. Eventually she fell in love and married a man I never knew, and still know nothing about to this day.

Well, long story short, before I was born he bailed and left my mother poor and raising a child. We managed though, because as soon as I was old enough to work my Mother sent me to work in the stables. Living with two meals a day and a meagre roof to stay under, I grew up with her.

Jocelyn was a loving woman. Although we were living in hardship and strife, she always managed to see the beautiful things in people and places. Sadly, I did not inherit this trait, but I did manage to cherish the values my Mother held and taught me.

She told me to always be strong, even when everything was crumbling under my feet. That lesson was the only thing that kept me going when she died of an incurable sickness when I was twelve.

Left alone with no one in the world, I discovered something I never knew about my Mother. Whilst I was growing up, she befriended (and eventually fell in love with) a man who visited her store often.

The man was named Luke, and he just happened to have enough money to open a tavern on the main street of a city in Aramon, where we lived. Unsurprisingly, he named it The Emerald Eye, after my Mothers beautiful pair of jewel coloured eyes which always sparkled with love and hope. I loved that I had inherited them.

Luke loved her dearly, and after her death he found out she had a daughter and took me in. By this time the tavern already had a reputation of fights in the courtyard used as an arena.

To the rich civilians, this street fighting was considered savage and dirty, but by the people who survived in the slums, the competitors were considered royalty. The rules were simple. There was a circle marked by a red line in which the competitors were not allowed to cross. The victor was the one who managed to knock out their opponent. The first time I snuck out of the room above the courtyard where Luke and I lived, was entrancing.

I had stumbled upon one of the most vicious fights ever to be held in The Emerald Eye. It was a fight to the death between two extremely skilled Protectors, equally deadly in their skill. It was not a typical street fight, where large overweight men wound use their fists to knock another large man out with one powerful punch.

No, this was a battle between two men raised in the Courts of Aramon and taught to fight with skill and agility.

The Protectors (royal guardians who worked as the King or Queens's henchmen) were having a night off in the city next to the Palace where they lived. Behind the fighting, I could see the Aramonian Palace looming in the background, the peaks and windows adorned with red, gold and white, the official colours of the court.

As a twelve year old girl, a dream bloomed in my chest. A dream of fighting in honour of the King and Queen, a dream of protecting Aramon with my life. Of course that was stupid for me to have ever dreamt up, because I was a woman. There was no such thing as a female Protector.

Luke told me sternly of what he thought of my fantasy when I returned to our room that night. But still, hope laid waiting in my chest. It was the first time I had ever felt any feeling like it since my Mother's death one year ago.

After Luke had fallen asleep, I crept outside to search for the victorious Protector. It didn't take long. He sat at the bench next to the bar drinking to his heart's desire. Men and women surrounded him asking for tales of his journeys to protect the Royal family. Music floated around the candlelit bar, mingling with the voices and drunken laughter.

He spoke with an impish grin on his face, and I realised that he must have been younger than I expected. Maybe about 22.

I snuck around the back of the bar as I had many times before to swipe liquor and wine to share with my friends around the tavern, and spied from behind a well-stocked cabinet. The Protector had a clean head of black hair and looked foreign. I was immediately interested.

Just as I was about to leave I flashed one last quick look at the man and found him staring at me. My heart froze. I was certainly not meant to be here. "Hey you, little girl" he jested. I hated it when people called me that. "Come out from behind there"

I really saw no other option. I couldn't refuse a Protector. The talking and laughs died down a bit when I emerged from my hiding spot, but people mostly ignored me. They had either seen me around before or were too drunk to care.

The Protector swept his eyes over me and that impish grin reappeared. "Come out to the back with me" he said and I was getting ready to bolt when he added, "I'll teach you how to fight".

The man's name ended up being Magnus. Magnus Bane, and he told me he was regarded as a high member of the current King's Protectors. He would accompany King Stephen as a guard most of the time, but was also sent on missions to find selected people, as he was now.

Magnus became my friend. He stayed at the Emerald Eye for a long time, every morning and night after I had finished work in either the rooms or the stables he would train me in fight. It was what I lived for.

I often asked him why he stayed, and did not return for his duties, but Magnus never gave me a straight answer.

After one year of a steady pattern, Magnus praised me on how far I had come. "You could be fit to become a Protector" he said one night after a particularly hard session. I stopped and stared at my friend and teacher. "I could never" I said back, rubbing a sore spot on my arm. "I'm a woman".

Magnus gave me a look, one I knew meant he was about to say something philosophical. "Yes you are" he finally said and I laughed. "You noticed?" I joked.

"Clary" he paused. "Remember that always. You are a woman. Use it to your advantage" I gawked at him. How could someone ever use that to their advantage? Women were treated like possessions. They could never be ambitious or useful, two things that I strived so hard to accomplish in my life. Magnus must have had too much to drink.

Years later, I could fight well. After the fourth year of Magnus's stay, he left. The palace had summoned him, and although I could tell it was not something he wanted to do, he rode off into the night.

I missed him sorely when he was gone but kept training myself with everything he had taught me. Pride swelled inside whenever I reminded myself that I was training like a Protector.

"Clary are you there?" Luke's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "Yes" I called back. "I'm alive" I grinned. I never failed to tease Luke for his worry over my fighting. He would always get nervous when I was fighting no matter how much I assured him that I would be fine. After almost a year of brawls every week, I had never lost a fight.

But then again the fights I knew I wouldn't win, I almost always avoided. When Protectors would come in search of an easily won fight for money, I would make myself hidden. I had five years of training under my belt and they had twenty.

I knew I couldn't beat them. I was fast and agile, but they were skilled and powerful. That was something I could never be. Powerful.

Luke emerged from his room and smiled when he saw me in one piece, but I knew he would scold me when he saw the black eye I knew would be loud on my face tomorrow. "Come to the kitchen, I made soup."

Placing my gloves and scarf in my room, I tied my curls back with a band. I had hair that most ladies in court would die for. Thick and curly, it would sit on my head like a crown, but I hated it. All it did was get in the way in a fight.

Luke would never let me cut it though. I had a feeling it was because it reminded him so much of Jocelyn. The soup Luke made was delicious. I always loved his cooking.

We ate and talked like we usually did together, before I locked up and Luke sent me to bed. "Goodnight Clary."

"Night Papa"

**Thanks for readin! So that chapter was kind of like an intro… the real action is yet to come **

**Keep reading and ya know… fell free to review, follow or fav *crosses fingers***

**Love ya xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys here is chapter 2 yay- some actual plot is going to happen hhahah **

**Disclaimer: I own everything (accept the characters who belong to my fav person Cassie Clare)**

Chapter 2

I dreamt that I was running through a forest. It was strange because I rarely ever saw anything but the village where I lived. I didn't know what exactly I was running from, only that I needed to get away.

A scream echoed somewhere in the trees around me, but the darkness made it impossible to see where it came from. I searched and panicked but couldn't find the voice anywhere.

I woke with a start. My heart was pumping a million miles an hour and my hands were fisting the blankets around me. Opening my eyes I stared into the darkness and my heart stopped.

A figure was standing at the edge of my bed.

I was just opening my mouth to scream when the figure leapt across the room with the grace of a cat, and clamped a hand over my mouth. "Don't scream" a distinctly male voice sounded close to my ear. I was frozen with fear. I couldn't breathe or shout or move for that matter.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to make sure that you aren't going to scream or run okay?" the man's voice was low and melodic. I kind of liked it. _Stop_! I scolded myself. Now was not a time to be thinking of that sort of thing.

Seeing it as the only way to escape the situation, I nodded and felt the man's hand lift from my face slowly. Now the absurdity of the situation sunk in. "Who the hell are you?" I whispered harshly and heard the man chuckle.

"That is none of your concern." He said. My chest filled with annoyance. "Ah, yes it bloody it!" My voice rose slightly. "Has anyone ever told you how rude it is to be in a lady's room at light without telling her?" The mystery man laughed again. "My my, what have we got here? A feisty one you are."

I curled my hands into fists. "What do you want?" I said finally. The humour from the man's voice disappeared. "You need to come with me. And if you even think of screaming, I'm going to have to gag you" My eyes widened.

I frantically looked for an escape point, but the cloaked body was covering my exit from the bed. "And what makes you think I'm going to go with you" I questioned, buying time. "Because I am under the order of the Royal Court" I stopped. Shit. What was I going to do? There was no way I could ever escape that really.

Once the court was looking for you, they found you. There was no evading them. But what the hell would the Aramonian Palace want with me? "What do they want with me?" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. The man stood straight. "I don't know. I'm just on orders to collect you and bring you to the Royal Palace.

I looked down at my hands that were shrouded in darkness. Weighing my options, my resolve to escape crumbled. I may have a temper and do rash things, but trying to evade the Palace was a death sentence. I would not be stupid. Instead I tried to gather information.

"They why come in the middle of the night? Why not just _collect_ me in the day in front of everyone where I couldn't refuse?" In the darkness I saw the mystery man lift a hand to his face.

"Listen girl, I don't know why they want you and honestly I don't care. Can you please just come with me and make this a whole lot easier on both of us?" He sounded bored and annoyed. Stupid man. I was the one he had scared half to death in the middle of the night! "Can I at least say goodbye to my Papa?" I heard a sigh.

"I can't let you do that" he said. This time there was actual emotion in his voice. I felt a small flutter inside me. He cared even if it was just a little bit. I shut that flutter up and told it to never come back. This man had come to take me away from Luke and The Emerald Eye.

"Well at least get out of my room while I pack and change". The man walked away from the bed but did not leave the room. "Leave" I said again just in case his stupid little brain didn't hear me correctly.

"No. You might try to escape" Damn, he got me.

"Well I'm not changing in front of you" I challenged. Even in the darkness I saw a smile from under the hood. "Then you can leave in that" He said motioning to my light pants and loose shirt I wore to bed. Rage flared in my chest. Who the hell did he think he was? I stormed over to the closet and grabbed a bag to pack.

"Oh and you won't be needing to pack. It's only half a day's ride to the palace." He said casually. "And you don't seriously think you can go around wearing that" he gestured to a shirt I held in my hand "around the Royal Palace".

I stared. No way in hell was I wearing the doll dresses the Court women wore at the Palace. I was familiar with them since my Mother used to sew the dresses, even though I had never actually been to the palace. I let out a deep breath. I was so getting revenge on this guy and everyone who was making me do this.

"I'll give you one last chance to leave the room while I change" I challenged. The man's annoying smirk returned.

"No" he drawled. I think he raised an eyebrow, although I couldn't see through the darkness, but I knew he was waiting to see what I would do. I stood my ground. "Come on, we don't have all night". Fine then.

Right in front of him I stripped. It was insane, but the rage burning through my body was not allowing me to think straight. And I was pleased to see actual surprise on the stupid man's face. Pretending like he wasn't even there I changed out of my night clothes and into something fit for night, including a large think travelling cloak.

I pushed past him and out of the door to me room. "Let's go".

The Emerald Eye had always been my refuge. I don't even want to think of where I'd be if Luke hadn't taken me in. I didn't even know about him and my Mother's romance until she had died. As I followed a stranger out of the bar of the tavern, a pang of grief swelled in my chest.

I hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye to Luke, my papa. Only God knew how long I'd be gone, or if I'd even be coming back. I drank in the familiar place as I walked out to the stables guided by the light of the full moon.

The stranger saddled up a black horse, his own I guessed, and attached his bags to the horse's sides. I would be riding on the back as I didn't own a horse. Horses cost money. So much that even if Luke and I combined our lives income, we still couldn't afford the fine mare that the man mounted tonight.

I took a moment to stroke its side before climbing onto the saddle. I heard a chuckle from behind, "His name is Bastille" The man's voice startled me. "He's beautiful" I replied. "I'm Clary" I said, keeping my voice strong. I wanted this person to know that I was a fighter.

He elegantly slipped onto the horse behind me and grabbed the reins. I stiffened when I felt his arms go around me, keeping me in his embrace. I flushed when I remembered that earlier, when I had been high on rage, he had probably seen me practically naked.

I turned my head around to ask what exactly he was doing but I gasped when he pulled the hood of the cloak from his head.

He was breathtaking.

I instantly recognised the golden flash I had seen after my fight, as the man- boy really- sitting behind me. He looked about eighteen, but his height had fooled me into think he was much older back in my room.

His features were sharp and his eyes- oh his eyes- were the most brilliant shade of gold I had ever seen. The air seemed to still around him, and I had no doubt this boy was Royal. "I'm Jace" he said with a snide smile.

Shit. He must have realised that I noticed his stunning looks. I regained my cool composure. "I'm sure that's not your full title" I said. Most Royalty introduced themselves with a whole bloody list of achievements and castles or lands they owned. Pretentious bastards they were.

Jace looked ahead and led the horse out of the stables onto the stone path. I now understood why his arms were around me. He needed to reach the reins dipshit, I laughed at myself.

"Put your hood on" he simply said. I didn't question him as we rode onto the streets of the city where I lived. There were a few thieves roaming the streets that we passed. Drunk men stumbled out of bars, and women dressed so skimpily that I swear they would freeze in the night air hung onto rich men's arms.

I shuddered when I thought that that could've been me if Luke hadn't found me. The thought of Luke brought so much emotion that it almost drowned me. I tried not to think of how worried he would be when he woke in the morning to find I had disappeared into the night, but my mind darkened.

I needed to calm down. We had begun our journey to the Palace at a steady pace, and I could feel the beat of the strong horse legs carrying me. I loved riding. Horses were such beautiful creatures, and memories of how much my Mother had loved them replaced thoughts of Luke.

It wasn't much better, but I had had time to grieve my Mother's death five years ago. Now it was time to grieve the loss of another parent.

Most commoners, like me, loathed the Royalty that ruled Aramon. After living like we did in the cities surrounding the Palace, you can understand how we didn't have much gratitude towards our superiors. At the markets I would see the young girls dressed up in dresses and hats, giggling and fawning over princes and dukes, and I wanted to throw up. I almost felt sorry for them, but envied them at the same time.

They had everything. Clothes, luxury houses and estates and most importantly they had full stomachs, but I always managed to remind myself that I had something they didn't. I had freedom. I had the choice of who to marry and who to love. I could decide if I wanted to have children or not.

All of these decisions were luxury to me. If I were one of those naïve girls, I would trade my comfort for my freedom. In our world, you couldn't have both. And once you tasted freedom, everything seemed like it didn't matter compared to that.

I still hated being hungry of course. But it was those moments, when I would stare at the night sky and get lost in the river of stars, that I could forget my hunger and live in the moment. It was my freedom that kept me alive, and now here I was riding towards the very place that could take it away.

I let my mind wander to reasons that me, of all people, would be summoned to the palace. My suspicions that I was in trouble with the law were thankfully put down when I wasn't approached by guards of the Palace who took care of criminals.

The one thing I had figured out was that someone, for whatever reason, didn't want anyone to know where I was going or why. That was why Jace had collected me in the middle of the night with no fuss. I understood that at least, but it was just so peculiar.

I had never heard of any one, commoner or not, being taken to the Palace in secret although I had no doubt that a lot went on behind closed doors that I didn't know about.

"I saw you fighting" Jace said into my ear from behind. I almost jumped off the horse, he scared me so much. "Jumpy are we?" he smirked. I was beginning to realise he did that a lot.

"Well who wouldn't be after I woke up to a random watching me sleep and taking me away to my undecided fate." My voice dripped with accusation.

"Hey" he said defensively. "I was just flowing orders. I have no bloody idea why I was told to do that, but unlike you I don't question my superiors". I caught a hint of annoyance in his tone when he said he had no idea why he had to escort me to the palace.

It gave me the idea that he hated the fact that he was in the dark just as much as I did. At least we had something in common. "But still" he continued. "You really were amazing in that fight". I'm not really sure why I blushed. He was just a stranger to me so I had no reason to like his admiration of my skills. But still that little comment warmed my heart.

I stuffed it down deep inside. I had no time for stupid crushes.

"Thank you. I was taught by the best". That ended that conversation.

We rode for a few more hours in silence, and I watched the Royal Palace grow and we neared it. Finally, we approached the Palace gates. The night guards were accompanied by Protectors. Guards were trained for battle, which was always good, but it was the Protectors who were the real deal.

They were deadly. Trained from a very young age, Protectors were designed to be the best fighters with any weapon. They didn't have the same jobs as guards, but I didn't know all the details apart from what Magnus had told me in his stay.

Jace guided Bastille over to one of the guards stationed on the outside. Immediately after Jace pulled the Cloak from his head the guard bowed in respect. I frowned. "Rise" Jace said. "What an honour to see you Prince Jonathan of Aramon" he said whilst staring at Jace in wonder.

Wow, was my only thought. This… person who had ridden me across the city was a _Prince. _I was wrapped in the arms of the second highest Royalty in the Kingdom. What a night.

With some quick words, the ornate gates shuddered open and we rode up the stone path towards the Palace stables. Then one very naughty though popped into my head. I had been almost naked in front of a Prince. Freaking _naked!_ Oh my God.

I hope he wouldn't like find some law about being naked in front of Royalty and rat me out for it. "You can get off now" Jace- _Prince Jonathan_- said. I snapped out of thought and tried to be graceful as I dismounted Bastille. I gave Jace a look. "Prince Jonathan. The fu-" he cut me off. "Ah ah, no swearing in the Royal Palace" I looked at him with pure malice.

"I don't give a rat's ass that you are a Prince, I can't believe you lied to me!"

He grinned. "I didn't lie. Just withheld some of the truth. Plus, I kinda liked it when you… ya know got all _undressed". _My face went bright red and he definitely noticed because out came a laugh that I could have listened to all day it was so musical.

He is a Prince. A freaking Prince Clary, you can't hit him. It took a lot of effort not to. "Very funny" Sarcasm dripped from my words. "Now can you please take me to whoever wants me here". His grin died down.

"Yeah I guess so".

The Palace was magnificent to say the least. Jace led me through a grand entrance room filled with flowers and gold. I had never seen anything like it. Guards lined the walls dressed in sharp red uniforms, and I even saw the occasional Protector in their black uniforms training as we passed.

It filled my with envy to see them. It had always been a dream, tucked into the back of my mind, to one day become a Protector. I was half was there with the fighting and all.

Although I was entranced with the beauty of the Palace, a gnawing worry that had been present ever since we left The Emerald Eye grew into a full-fledged panic. I just couldn't understand what in the world I was doing here, or why anyone would want anything to do with me.

A tiny part of my brain that I scolded every time it came to mind, though that just maybe someone had seen me fighting and decided that they wanted to make me, a woman, into a Protector. I let that though blossom even though I knew the possibility of that happening was almost non-existent.

We walked for longer than I expected, twisting through doorways and ballrooms. I got to see a lot of the palace, but the long journey to where Jace was taking me had me feeling I had only seen a sliver of the Royal grounds.

Also, the stares we got were slightly unnerving. Here I was, dressed in pants, a loose top and a travelling cloak in amongst the ladies who lived in the palace. For one second, I swear only a sliver of a moment I wished that I could be as beautiful as some of those women striding confidently in flowing gowns of all colours of the rainbow.

Then reality set in and I remembered what was lost in all that beauty. Freedom.

Jace seemed to know exactly where we were going, and I guessed it was expected because he must have grown up here as a little prince. I took a moment to watch the way the morning light caught on his golden hair that was no longer covered by a hood. It was distracting.

Finally we reached a simple looking door compared to everything else in the extravagantly decorated Palace. I had no idea how he knew that this was the one, because it looked identical to every other bloody door in the hall where we stood.

Without wasting a look, Jace knocked. We waited for about a minute, and by then I was getting annoyed and was about to ask if he was sure that this was the right door. Suddenly the door opened without a squeak and a guard reached us on the other side.

"This is the girl" he asked gruffly, in an alarmingly low voice. Jace simply nodded and I noticed that is posture had slightly stiffened as if he was expecting a threat. That set me on edge. The guard disappeared for a second before returning. "The girl may come inside. The Prince" he looked at Jace "May go. You have been dismissed of your duties."

Jace eyed the guard. "Is there any reason I may not enter with _Clary_?" he said pointedly naming me. The guard narrowed his eyes. "His grace had requested that she remain alone".

"Do you know the reason of his request" Jace replied calmly, although I had no idea what was going one. Why couldn't the prince just leave me alone? He owed me nothing. "It is not my authority to question your Highness". Jace's eyebrwos rose.

"Well in that case could you please give Miss Fray and I some time alone"

I wasn't sure who was more taken aback by Jace's request, the guard or me. But like a good guard should he politely stepped back behind the door.

"Clary" he whispered and I turned to face him. "You are about to meet a very dangerous man ok? I don't know what is going on but I want you to be wary. He has a temper. Always be vigilant toward manipulation, for this man is known for it" I frowned. "Why are you helping me?"

"That's not important right now Clary, and what is, is that you need to be careful" I just took a deep breath. I hated this whole situation of not knowing.

Who the hell was this guy behind the door who let me be pretty much kidnapped and dragged to him. Fear swelled inside me, only spurred by Jace's words and his obvious dislike for the guy. "Ok" I said which was unusual. I never liked to listen to orders, but there was something convincing about the Prince.

He was nothing like any Prince that I had heard of. Here I was, a commoner girl who dallied in street fighting, and he was telling me to be careful? What in the world. I looked into his face searching to any clues to his behaviour. But all I saw was Jace in his usual calm and collected demeanour although there was a certain intensity to his golden eyes.

The guard interrupted our little chat. "Please follow me Miss Fray". I didn't refuse, but prepared myself for what was to come.

**Cliffy much… sorry :/**

**Things are getting interesting **

**Keep reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a slightly shorter chapter sorry but I've already written the next two so it won't be long until they come xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters- That's cassie clares work**

Chapter 3

The room seemed to be some sort of meeting place. It had a long table with chairs in the middle and a small desk in the corner. Sitting at the very opposite end of the table was a man. He had a perfectly tamed head of silver hair, and was sitting upright and Royal. But it was the man's familiarity that unnerved me.

I swore that I had never seen him before, but there was something so off putting to his face. It was eerie. The guard pulled out a chair for me and I sat down two seats away from the man. "Hello Clarissa" I almost gasped at the use of my full name. "Yes" he said, his voice lacking emotion but still tinged with amusement. "I know who you are. Maybe even more than you do yourself" I sucked in a breath.

What the actual hell. "How terribly rude of me" the man held out a hand expecting me to shake it. I was on the verge of refusing but Jace's warning rang in my head. I certainly did not want to anger this guy. "I am Duke Valentine Morgenstern". I shook his hand, trying to mask the fear in my body.

I was growing more nervous by the second. So this was the man who ripped me from my papa and my home. "It's a pleasure to meet you" I almost stuttered. Almost. Manners were not a natural thing for a girl raised on the streets but I knew the waters. Kind of. I tried my hardest to remain strong.

"You must have a lot of questions and I assure you they will be answered." I didn't feel too assured. _Duke Valentine _looked as if he expected me to say something but when I said nothing he continued. "I have brought you here to give you some vital information. Information that will change your life." Now this was getting juicy.

"I am afraid this might be a bit hard to take in but I will make sure that it will turn out better for the both of you in the end Clary". He paused, possibly to add effect to this _big news_ I was about to get.

"Clarissa… You are my daughter"

"_What?!"_ I hissed standing up abruptly from my seat. "No way! My father is Luke. The man you ripped me away from to be here!" My voice was panicked and I winced at losing my cool. Not a good move Clary. Valentine's cold face stayed smooth. "Please sit down Clarissa" he said calmly but I ignored it.

Bringing my hands to my temples I tried not to let my thoughts take over my actions. There was no way that my biological father was Royal. A duke for that matter. And this man sitting in front of me was not the person my mother could have fallen in love with.

"No! You can't be him! My Mother married my father and you… you are Royal" I finished hoping that I was right. Valentine looked at me and studied my reaction as if I were something in a lab instead of a human being.

"Jocelyn said that? No that was not what happened, not at all. If you would just please sit down Clarissa and stop pacing I can tell you the full story" I stopped not even realising that I had been pacing. Shutting my eyes I took a deep breath. Control. Stay in control. I needed to stay logical and collected so I could assess the situation.

I needed information and proof. And the only way to get that was to sit down and listen. Opening my eyes I swiped the panic off my face. Just breathe. "Okay" was all I said and I sat back down.

"Your Mother was a beautiful woman. You look just like her" Luke had said that same thing many times before, and I swear I saw a flicker of emotion cross Valentine's face. Maybe he really had cared for my Mother all those years ago. "Before I was Duke, sometimes I would make visits to the markets to get away from the dramas of the palace"

I had no ideas what kind of dramas he had to get away from, seeing as I had never been to the Palace before today. Maybe it was something like finding a hair in your soup.

"I remember the day very well. I was riding the streets when a beautiful woman in a dress shop caught my eye. Things went from there and eventually every chance I had I would go into the city and visit Jocelyn." I stared at my hands. It was hard to hear someone who wasn't me or Luke talk about my Mother.

"Eventually she fell pregnant. With you. I left her then because I couldn't ever be with Jocelyn in that way. I couldn't raise a child with her. So when I heard she had died I sent out people searching for you. Looking to take you here because you had no other place to go. They never found you. Not until two days ago when Prince Jonathan was in the city and found you Clarissa."

It was like a stone had settled in my stomach. I had this weight pulling me down from inside. I heard what Valentine was saying and I understood what it meant. Everything fell into place. My Mother had lied was an obvious one. Jace had not actually been sent to find me but had stumbled upon me.

Valentine was my father. A Duke was my father. That made me _Royalty._ Dread wracked through my mind. "You brought me to live here didn't you" my voice shook with rage and emotion. "You did this to me" I looked into the black eyes of my father, the enemy.

"Yes Clarissa. You will live in the Palace with me where you belong. Live in comfort and prosperity. It does not matter that your Mother was a commoner, for you have Royal blood in you." I couldn't understand why this was happening!

One of my greatest possessions was being ripped away from me. My freedom. Everything I lived for, _Luke_. Oh Luke would be ripped away from me as well. My papa, never to be seen again. I would live the sheltered life of a Duke's daughter. Get married. Have babies.

No way in hell was I going down without a fight. Because that was who I was. I was a fighter.

"No. I will not live here" I said steely calm, yet challenging. Valentine looked back level headed. "You have no other choice Clarissa" he said and in that moment I saw through the clean Royal clothes he wore and looked into the black soul of the man who was my father.

"I always have a choice, _father_" I spat. He _smiled_. The man smiled! "Ah, I see you have lots of spirit, just like your Mother" he pursed his lips.

"But you cannot fight me on this Clarissa. I will give you some time to come to terms with this. It must be very hard on you. Later we will discuss your new life in greater detail but for now you may retire to a room I have had prepared for you."

Valentine stood and I saw just how strong and tall he was built. "Guards please escort Clarissa to her room. Have the maids… clean her up" And with that, Valentine left the room leaving me with three uniformed guards. This was not happening.

**Big reveal… aha but not really. Anyways…**

**Keep reading **

**Love ya xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all… THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS GUYS It really good to know that so many people want to read my story! **

**And just so we are clear, to all you American followers, I'm Australian so like right now its morning, and yeah when I posted the story it was around midnight and I started freaking out cause it had been like 5 hours and nothing had happened until I realised that it was like 11 am over there or something ahah**

**Anyways, im going to have the strangest update times to you guys in the Northern Hemisphere sorry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. everything else is me**

Chapter 4

There was no way I could take on three men, even if they weren't as highly trained in fighting as me. They had weapons and I did not. But I knew that they would not hurt me, even if I tried to escape. They were afraid of Valentine for reasons that I had not yet seen. But I trusted what Jace had warned after my first meeting with the guy. I didn't need to beat them, just get past them.

"This way Miss Morgenstern" I scowled at the last name. "That is not my name. I am Miss Fray to you" the guards ignored me and made a small ring around me. There was one on either side of me and the last one hung behind my back. I would have to go for him first. If I could get past him fast enough then I could avoid being attacked by the others.

I walked for about ten meters before making my move. Spinning so fast the guards didn't even have time to react; I landed a perfect kick to the last guard's ribs knocking him to the floor. Not even wasting a moment to bask in glory, I sprinted the other way. That was where my plan failed.

I had no idea how the hell to get anywhere in this bloody gigantic Palace. I turned a random corner and panicked because I didn't know where I was going, so I took a sharp left and _smack._

I ran head first into something, wait no, someone. Jace stood in front of me, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "Going somewhere?" he said. I tried desperately to get around him, but boy he was fast. He blocked my attempts and laughed at my franticness. I didn't even give up when I heard the guards shouts from down the corridor.

I even resolved to run at them again and fight my way through but Jace had grabbed my middle and was holding me against him so I couldn't get away. I saw Valentine's guards spot The Prince holding me back whilst I fought desperately in his arms. "Lost something boys?" he grinned. "She's a fighter this one" he said and I wanted to slap that smile off his face so bad.

He may be gorgeous, but I loathed his attitude. "Let me go!" I growled, and I saw the guards look a little scared. Good. They should be. "Is she too much to handle boys?" he asked innocently. I hissed at the guards and Jace. "Don't worry; I'll take her from here." The three guards started to protest but Jace shooed them off after asking where my room was, with talk of superior orders and then it was just us alone in the hallway. "I've always hated Valentine's guards" he finally said. "Now, if I let you go will you promise that you won't run?" Jace asked and was answered silence. "Come on little one, are you going to fight me? Because if you try then I'm just going to have to"

I struggled in his arms but his grip was iron. There was no way I was getting out, so I decided to do the only thing I could do well. Refuse orders. "There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you again" I spat.

Jace tipped his head to the side and almost looked pleased that I had refused. "Well if that's how it's going to be" and with that he lifted me over his shoulder like a sack. I started thrashing in his arms, but brute force had never been my strong point. Whilst street fighting, my opponents had never been fast enough to catch me so I never had the need to escape holds like I was in now.

Shit. The walk to where I was apparently staying was short thank God, because I was starting to get really sore where my Jace's shoulder dug into my stomach and hip. Once inside the room, he put me down and I stood, red in the face, my arms crossed over my chest. Jace looked around the room as if he hadn't just carried me, kicking and screaming into it.

"Are you going to leave?" I finally asked, my voice raspy. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Leave? But I only just got here." He grinned. "Plus, I have a feeling you might just try to escape again" and then he sat down in a plush chair and make it very clear that he was not going anywhere.

My mouth fell open. "Again. Really?" I walked to the other end of the room, feeling very restless. "Can't you just leave me alone?" I frowned at the pleading note in my voice.

The overwhelming emotions of the day were just settling in my stomach, and I could feel a breakdown rising in my chest. I was going to cry possibly very soon, and I most certainly did not want Jace to be here for it. "I could. But I'm not going to." The smile left his face, and I guessed he was reading my fragile emotional state.

"I honestly can't let you escape" and this time there was a serious tone to his voice. I sighed. "I'm going to have a bath. You can stay or leave, I don't care just don't disturb me."

There, I had given in. I was strong, but there was only so much one person could do, and with the ache of emotion filling me, I just wanted to relax. Plus I probably smelled like crap. Walking into the bathroom that adjoined my room I finally had time to take in my surroundings.

The room was as magnificent as everything else in the palace. In the middle was a large bed adorned with decorative pillows and large warm blankets. A chandelier with dazzling crystals made the candlelight shine in patterns on the golden room. This really was luxury, something I had never had even a taste of before.

I used to sleep in a bed that I had since I was twelve, and thank god I was short because otherwise my feet would have hung off the end. Here the bed could have fit a family of people.

The bathroom was just as nice, with a gigantic bathtub in the middle. I was surprised to find a maid waiting for me. Back when my Mother was alive, it was a very real and scary thing that I could be sent to the palace to be a maid, and now here one was waiting on my every need.

The maid politely curtseyed and I smiled unsure of how to greet her "I'm Clary" I said as the woman eyed my clothing. "Good evening Clary" she said avoiding my eyes. "And you are…?" I asked and she bit her lip. "My name is Erin" she replied, still not looking at me.

I shouldn't be surprised. I had heard stories of how Royalty treated their servants, but seeing it in first person was still hard. "Um… may I please take a bath" I ventured.

"Yes, Miss. Of course Miss" she said and hastily went to filling the tub. "Call me Clary" I said as she scurried away. It hurt to see Erin, afraid of me.

After my bath, which included a very awkward moment in which Erin went to help me undress and I accidently rudely shooed her away, I wrapped a robe around me and went to find some clean clothes. Then I was met with another very awkward situation. The wardrobe with all the clothes was outside the bathroom, and having shooed my maid away, I had no one to fetch me a new pair.

I stopped, my heart beating in my chest. No. I was not going out there with Jace sitting in a chair. What do I do? I tried calling for Erin, but she was nowhere in sight. I leaned against the bathroom door mortified. Shaking my head I saw nothing else to do. I would run out not drawing attention to myself, grab something from the wardrobe and go back into the bathroom to get changed.

Hell, if I was lucky, maybe Jace was asleep. As quietly as I could I turned the door knob and walked out, the colder air of the room hitting my skin. Without looking over at Jace, I held the robe tight and walked to the wardrobe trying to not think of the time we first met.

"Wow. Two times in two days. You must be really desperate" I spun around to see Jace, sitting exactly where I left him, eyeing me in the robe. You could see a fair amount of my legs and the robe hugged tightly around my hips chest. I scowled as he grinned. Turning as quick as I could I opened the wardrobe and a whimper escaped my lips.

Dresses and gowns were all I could see. There were corsets and things that I didn't even know what they were hanging row on row. There were about a dozen dresses all in different colours and shapes. "Fuck" I swore and heard Jace chuckle behind me. "I warned you when we left" he said and I whirled around, glaring at him.

"Erin!" I called loudly, and now she came scuttling into the room. "Where are my old clothes?" I asked, well more like pleaded. "I'm sorry Mi- Clary" she corrected herself. "I had to throw them out. His grace has given me strict orders to dress you as a lady of Court" I almost felt sorry for Erin. I made a sound of frustration and Erin flinched.

"Oh Erin, don't worry, It's not your fault. Just please get me into something that covers more" and I tipped my head to Jace who was looking like the happiest man in the world. That probably scared Erin even more. She had no idea that a Prince was in the room and she almost fell when she bowed to him. "Your Highness I apologize immensely. I did not know that you were in the room. Please forgive me"

"Yes yes, don't worry about it. I am just here to look after Miss Fray here, just the same as you are" he winked at me and I almost choked. A Prince was _flirting_ with me! It was so absurd. But here I was still standing in nothing but a robe with a maid bowing and a Prince chuckling.

"Please help me get dressed Erin" I was desperate to leave the room. "Yes Clary I will meet you in the washroom". I basically sprinted to the bathroom. A few minutes later Erin returned carrying three flowing gowns. "I also have a message from Duke Valentine. You are to join him for dinner tonight in two hours.

I froze. I thought I would get at least a day before having to look into those cold eyes again. But there was nothgin I could do to refuse. As much as I hated to admit it, Valentine scared me. He was a Duke, so he had power and money. I was half royal half commoner, and completely under his control.

Not for long though. Nothing in this world was going to make me stay in the Palace. I was escaping, the first chance I got. But for now I had to be compliant, and let Erin dress me in one of the sparking gowns.

I never realised just how much work went into making those ladies at court look like they did. When Erin put on the corset I almost took a beeline for the door. She told me that I was lucky to have such a tiny waist, but I couldn't really answer because I needed to concentrate on breathing instead.

When it was finally time to put on the actual dress I was so relieved. After I struggled into it Erin took me to a large mirror adorned in flowers and gold. I smiled when I saw my appearance. The dress was beautiful. It had a tight top that left my arms and neck bare with no straps. It was so tight that I had no doubts that it would ever fall down.

The skirts flared out in an ocean of deep purple and gold layers that twisted around each other beautifully. It made me look sophisticated and beautiful, something that I could never say I had been before. Erin finally gave me a beautiful gold necklace that started like a choker and splayed out over my collar bones and chest.

I looked like Royalty. When I realised that my heart fell. All the fantasy's that had bloomed in my chest contracted around my heart. I looked like I fit in at the court. A tear slipped down my face. I felt trapped. Trapped in this dress and the Palace and my room. There was no leaving I realised. Once I escaped, I would always be on the run.

Valentine had locked my fate as one of those girls that I envied but also pitied. I wonder if he made me dress up because I was going to meet a man I would marry. I couldn't bear to think of that. As Erin and I exited the dressing room, I came to find that Jace had left. Good, I thought. But my heart wasn't really in it.

Even though his presence was annoying and I swear if he stayed any longer I was going to be insane, it also brought a tiny twinge of comfort. No, I said sternly. No time for little crushes.

After Erin finished my makeup (I had never had it dome before) I was allowed one last look in the mirror. My reflection brought grief to my heart when I realised just how much I looked like my mother. I was the spitting image of her with my unruly red hair, which had been pinned up on my head, and my emerald green eyes.

The same eyes that Lukes tavern, and my home, had been named after. My reflection was sad, and I saw torment in my eyes, that had never been there before, like the past day's events were already taking a toll on my appearance.

Erin led me to one of Valentines guards who eyed me greedily before I shot him a glare and he looked away. But even still I felt a small twinge of amusement in my heart. Men had never looked at me that way before. Sure after my fights I'd get catcalls and sometimes men would even slap my butt. They would always regret it though.

But never had they though I looked beautiful or sexy. Which was exactly how I felt now. For some reason I thought of someone I hadn't thought of in a long time. _Remember that always. You are a woman. Use it to your advantage. _

Suddenly I realised something that I hadn't had time to think of yet. Magnus Bane must have known that I was Valentines daughter. He might have even been looking for me when he came. And yet he didn't turn me in. I didn't have time to ponder the thought though because the guard was opening a set of large doors that opened up into a grand hall.

I looked to the table in front of me and saw someone that made me scowl. Jace sat smugly at the table seated next to someone I didn't immediately recognise. But when I did, my breath caught in my throat.

Sitting next to Jace was the King. King Stephen of Aramon.

**Next update soon xx**

**Love ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so when I started this story, I was on a bit of a roll, and I wrote about 11 thousand words, and that had been these past 5 chapters, but now *sighs* life had caught up and I've got nothing else written. **

**So sorry everyone but updates are going to come a lot slower **

**But don't get too sad there is some cute moments and big reveals in the chap to keep you going xx**

**Disclaimer: Cassie owns the characters, I own everything else**

**Yay here we go**

Chapter 5

Oh my god. Instinct swept over me and I bowed low showing my respects to the King. To my relief he let out a small chuckle. "Rise, young girl, and please be seated".

I sat stiffly in the only empty seat. I barely even breathed, because I had no idea how in the world I had ended up sitting across the table from a King. Or next to Valentine for that matter.

"Ah Clarissa, how nice of you to join us" I pursed my lips and looked at my father. "Yes, it is an honour to be here" I said with a curt not towards the King, ignoring Jace's amused glance completely.

"You are already familiar with Prince Jonathon I presume?" Valentine poured me some wine which I certainly did not decline. "Yes" was all I said, not wanting to give Jace the satisfaction.

"You look absolutely exquisite by the way" Jace added. "Even if your gown reaches the floor this time" I choked on the wine and felt my face warm. Trust Jace to make me nothing but embarrassed in front of the King for God's sake. But King Stephen and Valentine seemed to overlook Jace's humour.

"Well" Valentine looked pleased to talk. "Now that everyone is here, we have some business to look too. King Stephen, I would like to introduce my daughter, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern" I almost cringed at the name. It was the name of a Royal, made to match my dress.

"A pleasure to meet you Clarissa. And I must agree with my son, you look breathtaking." The king did not seem surprised to learn that Valentine apparently had a daughter. Maybe he already knew. "Thank you, your Highness".

"Yes she certainly is a beauty isn't she" Valentine said, lacking the admiration that usually accompanied a compliment. "Anyways, I would like to ask permission for Clarissa to permanently reside in the Royal Palace. I have funds for her life, such as tutoring and a room. She would need lessons of course due to her…" Valentine paused to assess the Kings face which remained calm and Kingly I guessed.

"Unfortunate upbringing. But there is still hope. She is only seventeen after all. Merely a young woman she is" I took another sip of wine. The King did not look even slightly wavered by the request, which upset me. I was kind of hoping that he would go on a rage at Valentine, kill him and send me straight back to Luke.

No luck though. "It would be my pleasure Duke" the King smiled. "She will make a brilliant wife here at the Palace". That comment broke my calm demeanour. I scowled and opened my mouth to give Valentine a piece of my mind but was cut off by Jace "Is the food ready yet? I'm terribly hungry".

He asked the whole question without taking his eyes off of me. I think Jace had realised that my emotions were about to explode. I but my lip deciding if I was going to be angry at him or thankful that he saved my ass.

I decided on middle ground and went for both. Shooting Jace a look I clenched my hands by my sides. This was going to be a long night.

The food was nothing like I had ever tasted before.

First was thick creamy pasta, topped with mushrooms, and something else that I had never seen before. Next came a salad topped with pear and cheese, with a side of warm bread filled with fruit.

I had a feeling that I had the worst table manners ever to be seen in the Royal Court, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I wanted was the food. But I never got what I wanted. "Clarissa, did you hear?" Valentines voice rang through my reverie of dishes.

"Hmm?" I asked eyeing a particularly nice looking slice of cheesecake. "The Prince was asking if you are enjoying the food?" I stopped mid bite and looked up, to see Jace smirking _again_. Quickly I swallowed and smiled sweetly at my Father. "Yes, I am enjoying it very much thank you."

"You are quite the charmer aren't you darling"

I turned to look at Valentine. What was he trying to do? I assumed the purpose of this dinner with the King was so I could be accepted into the Royal court. But Valentine spent the rest of the evening, talking me up like he actually cared about my thoughts and feelings.

It was strange to be getting so much praise from someone I had met just this morning, but I quickly pushed it aside as I begun feeling something worse than confusion. After eating so much rich food, my overly full stomach, began to churn. Nausea swept through my body, and I leaned back in the plush red chair.

The bloody corset was just making everything too hot and I felt trapped like I couldn't move properly in my seat. The walls seemed to close in on me, the heat just wouldn't go away. Suddenly I felt a pull in my stomach, and I knew I needed to get out of there, and fast. "Excuse me" I almost choked on the words as I ran from the large dining room.

Running as fast as I could in that stupid gown I searched frantically for the way where the guard had led me. I spun on my heel looking for familiar ground, but seeing no clues to lead me back to my room. Suddenly it all came up, and I only had time to reach a plain looking pot plant that was stationed in the corner of the Palace halls.

It was possibly the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. I couldn't breathe in the stupid corset, and I desperately needed some water. The out of nowhere, Jace rounded the corner, looking like he was going to burst and laugh hysterically at me. "Please just go away" I said, slightly defeated.

"But I would never leave you right now Clary. You look like you're going to pass out, or throw up." Jace sniffed. "Wait- Guards!" He called and two came running over next to us, and bowed. "Clean this up" he pointed to the pot plant. "Come on Clary, let's get some fresh air".

Not really wanting to spend time with Jace, I was going to refuse, but the thought off cool fresh air won. I followed Jace through the large Palace doors into the gardens which carried the scent of Jasmine in the Spring air.

"I've always loved the Palace gardens" Jace's voice sounded dreamy in the night air. "When I was young, I used to come here all the time and play in the bushes".

"They are quite beautiful" My voice sounded soft in my ears. The spring breeze was doing wonders for my illness, and I began to feel much better as I walked. "I've never seen anything like the Palace before". It was true. Even with all that is take away when there is beauty; it was hard not to admire the Aramonian Palace.

As we turned a corner around some rose bushes, Jace's shoulder brushed against my bare arm, and I shivered. Looking at him was like looking at the gardens. There was a surreal beauty that almost glowed off of him. I looked away, careful that he wouldn't catch me staring, although I had a small though that he might have already.

I looked up at the moon that shone alone in the sky, surrounded by stars.

Jace led me to a bench next to a fountain, and we sat, side by side, his shoulder against mine. "I meant what I said in there" Jace said, and I turned to look at him. "You really do look beautiful tonight".

I turned away so he wouldn't see me blush. "Are you going to be King someday?" I asked, changing the subject. Jace looked up at the sky. "Yes. I am next in line. I'm an only child" he sounded alone, and I wanted to comfort him.

"Are you scared" I asked. Jace looked at me, his gold eyes shining. "Yes".

"I think you'll make a great King someday" I said and I meant it. Jace looked away, unwilling to say anything else. I got the feeling that he didn't believe me, and I almost felt like it owed it to him to make him believe. He had been annoying, but caring in my first day at the Palace, and I had been nothing but rude.

I had to remind myself that he was a Prince after all. And not all princes would be so lenient towards my attitude. But Jace was, and I admired him for that. I gasped up at the sky. "Look, a shooting star"

Jace looked up just in time to see it shoot across the sky. He smiled and shut his eyes, making a wish and I did the same. I wished for Luke. I wished for my home and my freedom. And when I opened my eyes, Jace was staring right at me. My heart stuttered.

"Tell me about yourself now" he said quietly. "Me?" What would he want to know about me? I was a commoner. _Not anymore_, that wicked voice inside of my head told me. "Well, I grew up with my Mother above a dress shop where she worked." I paused, building up the courage to talk about my Mother after so many years. Jace's face was serious, and supportive, and it helped me keep talking.

"She was so beautiful, my Mother. It's no wonder that…" I paused and focused on putting as much malice into his name as possible "_Valentine_ fell in love with her."

"You're doing pretty well you know" Jace said with humour returning to his voice. "If I found out that he was my Father, I think either he or I would be dead already". I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks for the support" my voice was dry but I couldn't help a small smile at the end. The funny thing was, Jace was actually making me feel better. Making me feel less trapped in this hell hole. I was still planning to escape though; I was just admitting that I would miss him, just a little bit.

"It must be hard coming here when you've already had a taste of freedom".

"It is actually". I looked at the ground. "It really is hard. Listen Jace" I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to just tell him everything. Jace understood. He understood my anguish over being stuck behind the Palace walls. "I'm not staying here" I said quietly, and he looked up questioning my words.

"I can't stay here"

"Clary, you can't leave. There is no escaping this. I would know" Anger swelled in my stomach. Maybe he didn't understand. Why would he? He had lived a sheltered Palace life, and probably had no concept of freedom. I stared at him. "You can't stop me from leaving" I said.

"No, but I can assure you that Valentine will find you. I don't think you really understand why he brought you here". I cringed at his words. I didn't understand why I was here.

"It doesn't matter. What Valentine wants doesn't matter to me" I was being stubborn and I knew it.

"That's all that matters Clary" Jace's voice rose and I stood up from the small bench where we sat. "Then what? Tell me Jace since you seem to know bloody everything about me! What matters?" It probably wasn't smart talking like this to a Prince in public where anyone could see us fighting.

"What matters is that Valentines wants us to be married."

**Next update will be probably in about 2 days sorry**

**Review please! I love them and they make my day**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it has begun… the slow updating I tried to update sooner, but I kept getting distracted by things like other books and tv shows (The Originals (I love it!)) **

**So yeh sorry about that. **

**This chapter has a lot of Clary and Jace thought so enjoy my lovelies **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 6

"Clary open up" Jace's voice rang through the door to my room that separated us.

"Never" I called back. There was no way in hell he was getting into my room right now. After the shocking reveal back in the gardens, I bolted back to my room (stopping on the way for a guard to show me where it was) which was why Jace had caught up to me.

Damn he was a fast runner. It was weird how many things I was finding out about this Prince, like that he had an eye for beautiful things. More obnoxious knocks sounded on my door.

"Fuck. Off" I hissed. I needed to be alone, to think. I hadn't had a chance since I had gotten to this God forsaken Palace. "Now now Clary, let's not forget that I am in fact the Prince."

"Oh so now you decide to use the whole 'I'm a prince so don't annoy me' thing huh?" I taunted, but my words dies out as the door knob wiggled, and then turned, opening the door. "How did you do that?" I asked, anger pulling on my gut.

"Did I forget to mention that I can pick locks? Sorry" he flashed a small lock pick and I growled. "Get out"

"No". Jace sat on the oversized bed. "I think I'm going to stay" he sounded casual and unimpressed by my threats. That just made me more pissed off. I stormed over to the bed and grabbed Jace's collar, getting all up close and personal not in a good way.

"I mean it Jace." It sounded like I was talking to Valentine. He just rose his eyebrows, the little prick. There was just too much going on inside my head right now. Too much emotion and grief swirling through my stomach to handle, and I was desperately trying to make sense of the storm raging inside of me.

Jace being here made everything want to tip over the edge, and spill onto him and I couldn't let that happen. I needed time and space. But since I didn't have that right now, instead I burst out in tears. Silently, Jace wrapped his arms around me and held me while I cried.

Big wracking sobs ripped through my body and I let my head rest on Jace's warm shoulder. The dress made crying extremely uncomfortable, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. I couldn't bring myself to move away from the comfort Jace was giving me.

I couldn't explain why he made me feel like I was breaking apart all the time. It was scary, and new and I didn't have space to fit even more emotion inside myself, so I just let my heart take over. And right now all my heart wanted was comfort.

"Shhh, Clary. It's all going to be ok" he cooed into my ear while rocking me in his arms. Slowly, I calmed down enough to pull back and look at him through tear soaked eyes. "I'm sorry for that" I said, sounding really stupid. "You don't have to be Clary".

I loved the way my name rolled of his tongue, and it almost seemed like he liked to say it. In that moment whilst my emotions were running so high, and I was raw from crying, I let myself just sit there in his warmth and accept the fact that I was falling for him.

"Why are you here Jace?"

"Because I want to be." He said it like a fact. And I loved it.

"Don't go" my voice was soft and tired. "I'll stay" he said, and I rose to change into my night clothes.

When I returned, Jace was pulling off his jacket and setting it on a nearby chair. I rearranged the pillows and sat in the middle, almost drowning in the blankets of the bed. Jace sat on the opposite end of the bed, cross legged.

"I understand why you don't want to stay in the Palace Clary" Jace started, sadness in his voice. "I saw you fighting back at the Emerald Eye. You were so free" I brought my hands to my face, trying not to let my feelings consume me again. "I miss it so much. I just... I just can't imagine staying here, dressing up every day, getting married" I looked down at the pillow next to me. "I miss being free" I whispered.

Jace stood up and moved to my side of the bed, before sitting down next to me. My heart started beating though my chest, and I felt my body tense at his closeness. "I'll be there for you Clary" he said finally, and I felt myself smile.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you care? Is it because someday you think we will have to get married?" I just couldn't help the words that blurted out of my mouth. It had been on my mind for a while now. I felt Jace shift next to me so that we were facing each other. A shiver rolled down my spine as I saw the look in his eyes.

Their usually bright gold colour and deepened into something more intense, like a dripping amber. "I care, because I care about you". A flutter began in my stomach and I had to look away from those beautiful eyes. "I care because I hate Valentine just as much as you do and I care because you have been ripped away from your freedom".

I closed my eyes as painful memories swirled in my thoughts. "And…" Jace continued.

"I'm going to help you" he said quietly. "because I don't believe Valentine brought you here because he wanted to see his long lost daughter. He had ulterior motives that don't look so good. You are his pawn Clary, and I know how it feels" My heart sunk at his words.

Of course, being a Prince took away your free will, and I could see that it tormented Jace. I wanted to comfort him, so I acted on what my heart wanted instead of what my mind told me to do. I leant over, closing the distance between us and kissed him.

The moment our lips touched, a spark of fire ignited all over me. Jace was hesitant at first, but it didn't take long for him to start to kiss me back. I wrapped my arms around me and tried to ignore the pounding my heart was making in my chest. His hands would into my hair and pulled out the pins keeping it atop my head, and it came flowing down over my shoulders.

I had kissed many guys in my life, but nothing compared to this. Jace made a sound at the back of his throat, and pulled away from my face. His eyes, oh his eyes, were so dark they looked almost black in the candlelight. I stared into his angelic face, and swore there was nothing more beautiful in the world.

But moment like that can never last. Just when I expected Jace to say something beautifully romantic about his undying love for me, he said something I would never have expected.

"We can't do this Clary."

I lay awake almost the whole night.

Jace had left, closing the door quietly behind him without another word, leaving me to my thoughts.

Pushing the nights events into the back of my mind (even though I knew I could never forget), my thoughts wandered to Valentine. Okay, what I did know was that Valentine had brought me to the palace so I could marry Jace. That explained his behaviour at dinner with King Stephen, praising me at every corner. He wanted to make the King think I would make a good wife.

Reasons for marrying Jace? Simple. Jace would be King someday, anyone could figure that out. That would make me Queen, making Valentine…? What would that make Valentine? Yes, making me Queen would give Valentine a certain amount of power and status but certainly not enough to really make a difference.

If King Stephen and Jace were both to die then who would be next in line for the throne? I had no doubt that Valentine had a plan better than what I deducted of making me queen. I also knew it would never work. I would be out of this Palace before Jace could even propose, let alone make me queen. _Wouldn't I?_

The question clouded my thoughts. I was going to leave right? Jace's face right before I kissed him flashed across my eyes. Would I be able to leave him? Yes. Absolutely. My freedom was more important than anything else. Right?

I growled in my head. This was all so confusing! I couldn't think straight with the kiss still fresh on my lips. Slowly I brought my hand up to my mouth and traced my lips. I kept remembering how soft Jace's lips were, and how amazing it felt to have his hands in my hair. I felt stupid for not having run my hands through _his _hair.

With thoughts of Jace's kiss, I feel asleep.

**I loved writing this!**

**Please Review! **

**Love ya xx**


End file.
